Bittersweet Memoirs Version 2
by JupiterHime
Summary: I noticed that version 1 was straying from Makoto/Heero so this is the Makoto/Heero version.
1. Default Chapter

Alright time to explian: I noticed that the orginal Bittersweet Memoirs was going to focus mostly on the second generation rather than Heero/Makoto and I was worried that I would lose reveiwers (I feed off of yall). So this is what I did: this story is the Heero/Makoto orientinted and the other Bitterswwet Memoirs will still be continued.  
  
  
  
I groaned. My eyes slowly opened. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the darkness. When I finally managed to adjust my eyes and looked around barely making out the prescence of another figure in bed with me. My mind raged with the possiblities of who could be in bed with me. I strained my eyes to make out the person. Heero?  
  
  
"Heero?" I whispered softly. The figure moved slightly, "Heero?" I whispered louder this time. The figure stirred and slowly he rose to his elbow.  
  
  
"Mako-chan?" he whispered comfirming my spectulation. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Mako-chan, Mako-chan," he whispered over and over again. He held me to him. How am I alive? Kouhi, Serenity...I pushed Heero away slighty. I don't know how, but somehow even though I couldn't see it I could feel Heero's confusion.  
  
  
"What happened? I thought I was dead..."  
  
  
"Would you like to be," Heero nuttered amused. I hit him playfully, noticing that he was not wearing a shirt, and kissed him passionately, "we." I placed my mouth over his again. He pulled away slighty and began kissing me down my neck. I moaned quietly while running my hands through his unruly hair. He put his hand on my thigh and started to massage it. I gasped at the sensations coursing through my body. Kami-sama this was good. His hand moved higher up my thigh. I groaned. I pulled his head from my neck. I stared dead into his eyes.  
  
  
"Make love to me." He stared at me shocked for a second-not even-a put his mouth to mine with fevor. I kissed him back with equal fevor. My hands ran over his muscular chest. He layed me on the bed grinding against me. I groaned and arched my body to him craving him. You are going to lose your virginity to a guy you've known 3 days. Smart, makoto. Shut up. I don't give a damn on how long I've known him, I'm going to give him my virginity. He clumsily unbottuned my shirt-it seemed that I was wearing a PJ top. I pulled away from him to help him unbotton my shirt. I ubuttoned my shirt revealing myslef to him. He gasped-I guess surprised at my beauty opr something like that. He lowered his head to my breast and kissed them softly. I moaned. A knock on the door disrupted us. I groaned queitly, Heero growled.  
  
  
"Pretend we're still sleeping," he hissed.  
  
  
"They obviously heard us," I said as I buttoned up my PJ top. Heero growled again as I pushed him off of me. I quickly hurried to the door of my small room and opened the door. Setsuna stood there glaring at me. I gazed innocently at her. She glanced behind and frowned. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that Heero was gone. I frowned. Where was he?   
  
  
"Where did you hide him, Mako?"  
  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
  
"Don't play games with me Makoto."  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"Heero!" she hissed angirly. I shrugged. She sighed rubbed her head, left, and went back to her room 4 doors down. I laughed silently. That's what she gets for sending me on that blasted mission. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright here's the new chapter as promised to Keiko. I know nothing about Trieze, so I portrayed him as I wanted to. I apologize for the OOC. Trieze is on the good side and is the guardian of the Gundams.  
  
  
  
I walked to the kitchen of the large cabin. I wonder who this one belongs to this time. I poked my head into the kitchen. Rei and Wufei were yelling at each, but other than that everyone looked half asleep.   
  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi squealed. Man, even she's up. I'm up really late. She threw herself at me. The rest of the Inners followed. I laughed happily, feeling content. Thank you, Kami-sama. We ended our hug. I smiled.  
  
  
"How you feeling, Mako-chan?" Duo asked.   
  
  
"Pretty good. How's everyone else," I asked concerned.  
  
  
"A few bumps and bruises, but we came out pretty good." Haruka informed me. I nodded relieve. "I heard someone got a new attack."  
  
  
I nodded, " I believe it was called 'Jupiter Resounding Extermination.'"  
  
  
"Wow, it sounds powerful."   
  
  
"It sure felt like it. I felt like my soul was being ripped out of my body."  
  
  
"An attack that powerful normally would. You're lucky it didn't take your life," Setsuna stated from over the stove.  
  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have to have used that attack if I had had some backup."  
  
  
She sneered, "Why would you need backup, you did a fine job." I glared at her.   
  
  
"Cat fight," an unknown voice voiced. I looked around for the source of the voice.   
  
  
"Good morning." Heero walked into the room followed by another man that I didn't know. Heero smiled faintly at me as our eyes met. I blushed slightly.  
  
  
"Guys, this is Trieze." Setsuna introduced. He bowed gallantly.  
  
  
"Why I have died and gone to heaven for their are angels in this room." I smiled at him. He was charming. He moved behind Setsuna. I arched my eyebrow.   
  
  
"No hug, no kiss?"  
  
  
"Hug yourself."   
  
  
"PMS, dear?" Haruka busted out laughing. I went down behind her. The others soon followed. He grabbed her waist and picked her up. He spun her around and placed a steamy kiss on her lips. We immediately stopped laughing. Setsuna stick-up-my-ass had a lover. Now I've seen everything. He pulled away softly and smiled at her. She blushed and pushed him away. He smiled smugly, "Fellas, we have to go and check in with Heika. We'll be back in about three hours, after that we're heading to the beach. Less is definitely better." He pecked her on the cheek. The guys stood up to leave, Heero touched my shoulder and smiled faintly. I smiled at him warmly. He left behind the guys.  
  
  
"Let me get this straight. I can't date a guy from this time, but you can." I argued suddenly remembering our talk from last night.  
  
  
"A: Trieze and I are married. B: We married in the Silver Millennium. C: I'm trying to protect you, alright. Do you know how much it hurts to only be able to see the person you love every Kami-sama years?" Setsuna's voice broke in frustration. She took a deep breath. She turned off the stove and walked out the room. For the first time I think I understood what goes on in Setsuna head and it wasn't pretty.   
  
  
  
  
"Mako! Head's up!" I snapped up out of my daze, reflexively I caught the ball. Duo motioned for me to throw it at him. I threw at him, "Nice arm, why not play?" I shook my head, but smiled at him. He shrugged helplessly and went back to his game. How the hell did they manage to find this beautiful this empty? We were the only ones here. Wherever here was.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked bluntly laying on the beach blanket beside me.   
  
  
"Mr. Subtly aren't we?"  
  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
  
"Well today after you guys left, I blew up at Setsuna for telling me that I couldn't be with you." He nodded, "Well turns out she was trying to protect me from what she goes through." I glance past Heero to the towel Setsuna and Trieze share. They were laying side by side, talking to one another. I stared at them. They looked like they were really in love. The kind of love people can only dream about. Trieze lifted his eyes from Setsuna and met mine. He mouthed something to me or maybe he was talking to Setsuna. I couldn't be sure. I returned my gaze to Heero, "It got me thinking. We come from different times, Heero. I'll probably be here 3 more days. Is it worth it? Is it worth it to get so deep into our relationship, then to be ripped apart?"  
  
  
He stared at me blankly for a moment then stood up abuptly. "Heero-" Fearing that I had upset him. He stooped down to my level and put a finger to my lip silencing me. I looked at him confused. He pulled me to my feet and motioned me to follow him. I glanced back at my friends in the ocean.   
  
  
"Trieze," Heero yelled. "We're going to get something to eat then I'm going to show her around."  
  
  
"Behave you two. I don't want to have to come bail you out of jail for immodest exposure," He said with a michevious glint in his eyes. I blushed. Heero grabbed my hand and started to walk. We walked past the food stands.  
  
  
"Uh, Heero? We just passed the stand."   
  
  
"That's because we're not going to get something to eat." He continued walking like that was good enough of an explanation. Why do I love him?  
We stopped at a medow of flowers. I gasped at the beauty of the medow. There was every kind of flower I could imagine-and that's alot. He bent down and picked a wild rose. He offered it to me, "Our relationship is like this rose. Beautiful and lively when it has bloomed," I stared at him incredously. My eyes began to tear up. Oh yea that's why I love him, "but then the winter comes and the rose dies," he crushed the rose with his hand. He let the petals of the rose drop to the ground. I shook my head no. I didn't want that to happen. He grabbed my shaking shoulders and stared intensely into my eyes, "But then the spring comes and the rose grows again. Stronger, more beautiful, and more lively than before." Tears of joy spilled from my eyes. He kissed me passionately and I knew. I knew that this was right, that we were right. We were perfection. Neither of us were perfect by ourselves, but together we were perfection. 


End file.
